Halloween
by diamondstar1808
Summary: My tale of what happened on this Halloween night! Sweetness, Horror, Adventure, Love and so much more! General and Scouts pairing
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy. In this story, Rini and Chibi Chibi are Serena's younger sisters. Scouts and Generals Pairing.

"Serena, you are taking me whether you like it or not!" Rini screeched at her with her small fists balled up and placed on her hips.

A beautiful blonde and blue eyes sat comfortably on the sofa watching television. She tried her best to ignore the five year old that was standing next to her. She prayed she wold go away but when she opened her eyes the girls was still standing there ranting and raving. She sighed and turned the t.v. off.

Serena eyed the little girl with fluffy pink hair and blue eyes. She was amused that this mere child was trying to tell her what she was going to do.

"What, no way. I'm going to party, so forget it. Let Sammy take you and Chibi Chibi." She snapped.

As if on cue to come to Rini's aid, Irene , Serena's mother entered the living room to see the girls arguing.

"Now, Serena, you know it's Sammy's first time going out with his friends alone, so you'll just have to take the girls for me. It won't interfere with the party. It's just for a few hours." Her mother reasoned.

Serena huffed and stormed out of the living room to find her dad.

"Daddy! Please, I can't take them. Make mom change her mind." She pleaded.

Her dad, Kenji sat at the kitchen table looking over his newspaper.

"Um...no." was his reply.

She sighed and slumped into a chair beside her father. Her mother came into the room and stroked her hair.

"Hey, at least it's with the school. Again, like I said before, the party is tonight. All you are doing is going with the little school outing so stop pouting. You're not Rini's age. I'm sure they won't mind you taking Chibi with you either. I have their outfits upstairs. Come on, come to the girls' room to see what I got." Her mom said pulling her out of the chair forcing her to follow her out of the room.

Rini watched snickering at Serena and skipped behind them up the stairs.

"Oh and I took the liberty of buying you a costume also." Her mother chirped.

They all entered the pink and white room. Serena rolled her eyes and sat on the bed and her mom went to the closet and pulled out three boxes. Rini perched up on the bed next to Serena in excitement of seeing the costumes. Irene opened the shortest box to reveal a small pink bunny costume that was a whole body suit for Chibi Chibi. Next Rini's costume was a sugar plum fairy costume out with with hues of pink, yellow, purple swirls on the skirt with a pale yellow long sleeve bodysuit with the matching ballerina slippers. To top it off, there was a fake crown encircled with lollipops and plums. Rini cooed over her costume. Serena did feel herself smile at the cuteness of the costumes for the girls. Irene opened Serena's to see a beautiful angel costume. It was a short dress with long flare sleeves with feathers at wrists and a pair of angel wings. The dress was also slightly sheer but modest. A pair of white heals and a halo head band was also in the box. Serena knew then that her mother put a lot of thought in picking out the costumes for all of them which meant that Serena's mom had no intention of going on the field trip from the beginning.

"Now go get dressed you two, and I'll change Chibi." Irene ordered pushing the boxes to her girls and grabbed Chibi's walking out the room.

Serena growled and mumbled. Today was going to be a long day.

"Mrs. Tsukino, We are so happy to have you help with the field trip today." Rini's teacher gushed.

Serena smiled politely at the teacher.

"Um, it's Miss, these are my sisters." Serena corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry you three look so much a like." the lady said eying them sweetly.

Serena felt Chibi snuggle closer to her and Serena looked down in her arms to see the child sleeping peacefully. Rini ran off to her friends as they gushed about their costumes. Some of the other mothers that were there came over to talk to Serena. She knew she might as well get use to with the program for today.

"Ooooo! I'm gonna kill her. Where is Serena? It's 3:30. We are suppose to go shopping for costumes." Raye exclaimed tapping her foot impatiently.

Serena ran into the mall panting. She had Chibi Chibi on her hip. All of her friends were waiting on her to catch her breath. Serena's tallest friend Lita took Chibi from her. Serena stretched gratefully.

"Sorry, I'm late. My mom make me go on this field trip with Rini and I had to keep Chibi since she wasn't home when I got there. Dad can only handle one of the girls at one time, not both." She huffed.

"Okay, so everyone knows that it's my year to pick out all of the costumes. Raye this year by dark color make up, Lita buy shades of pink and some natural. Amy buy natural and Serena buy red, and some smoldering colors." Mina said wasting no time.

They all groaned slightly. Last time Mina was in charge of picking out costumes they were all hideous. Hopefully this year would be better. Of course Mina was twelve at the time and since then they skipped over her when it came to picking out things. They were all 18 now. So hopefully everything would be better. They all split up pairing off. Amy took Chibi from Lita and the three of them went off together.

End of Part 1! More to come! Just a Halloween Treat!!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy. In this story, Rini and Chibi Chibi are Serena's younger sisters. Scouts and Generals Pairing. Justin-Jediete, Zack-Zoicite, Michael- Malachite, Nathan-Nephlite.

Serena shifted the bag in her hand to the other as she entered another store. She had got separated from Raye and Mina so she was just looking around to kill time. As she looked into the clothing racks she saw Amy and Chibi Chibi.

"Hey, you find what you need?" Serena asked walking over to them.

"Chibi!" Chibi cried holding her arms out to Serena.

Serena smiled at her and took her from Amy.

"Well no, Chibi kept trying to get into everything. Maybe you can help me find what I need." Amy laughed.

Serena felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an old classmate of her named Josh.

"Hey girl, I thought that way you." He smiled at her lightly.

"Josh! What a surprise! It good to see you." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you." He said hugging her gently not to make Chibi Chibi uncomfortable.

"So I see you look great. Is this little tike yours?" He asked not trying to get in her business.

Serena just laughed, shaking her head.  
"No, this is my baby sister. You gotta be crazy. I'm too young." She cackled.

"Too young!" Chibi voiced

"Sorry." He apologized but was relieved.

He always had a crush on her. Maybe now was his opportunity.

"It's fine."

"Hey, would you like to go out sometime? You know, just as friends just in case you're dating someone."

Before Serena could answer someone answered for her.

"No." The voice said darkly.

They all turned around to see a girl standing there fuming. The girl had short brown hair cut into a style that made her look like a pixie.

"Uh, hi Mandy" Josh greeted hesitantly.

She ignored him and grabbed his arm pulling him away from Serena.

"You. Stay away from my man!" She snapped.

"Well excuse me, I don't want him. I got my own!" Serena bit back walking off with Amy.

"Well that went well." Josh said trying to laugh nervously.

"Shut up!" Mandy snapped again.

At Mina's House...

"Okay girls, here is everyone's costume." She chirped handing everyone a box.

Everyone looked at each other then stared at the boxes without opening them. Mina opened her box to show them that she was going to be an Ancient Egyptian Queen with the gold cuffs and pretty headpiece.

"Well, Open them!" She yelled

They were all startled by her outburst. Everyone knew when it was her turn to pick out costumes they were really ugly. Mina made everyone look scary. Amy sighed and decided she'd be the first to open her costume. Amy slowly opened the box to see a sexy doctor outfit. She sighed with relief and smiled. She could handle this out fit.

"I guess I'll go next." Lita gulped.

Lita opened to box to see a go-go dancer out fit. It was a hot pink short dress that was spaghetti strap with with leather stripper boots.

"Me next!" Raye exclaimed hoping hers would be just as great.

Raye snatched the top of the box open to see a dark red spandex hooded robe with a deep v-plunging neckline. There was two long splits that went hight enough to barely be mid thigh.

Serena only eyed her box still. She had a feeling that Mina would pick something crazy out for her just to spite her.

"Well, open it Serena." Mina said impatiently.

Serena took the cover off the box to see a black leather catwoman suit with no hood or mask. Just a cat ears head band, black leather boots, and a whip.

"What! Me in leather!? You gotta be crazy! I'll look like a hooker and I'll look like my cat Luna!" Serena exclaimed feeling tears rise up in her eyes.

"Yeah Mina, why couldn't you get sugar pink? I don't think I'll look good in hot pink." Lita added.

"Yeah Mina, why I gotta look like a dark mysterious person? Everyone gets to show off everything!" Raye whined

"Well, I like mine." Amy said quietly.

They turned around and glared at her. She smile sheepishly and gulped.

"Well, did anyone bring a back up costume?" Mina asked hotly.

They all shook their heads no except for Serena.

"I got mines!" Serena said holding up the costume her mother had bought. Raye and Lita grabbed it and started playing tug-o-war with it, riping it to shreds. Serena began to wail loudly at the destroyed costume.

"Look what you two did!" She wailed.

"Sorry!" They said in union.

Andrew's Costume Party....

Darien reluctantly danced with a girl dressed as a sexy witch at Andrew's party. He only did because the girl practically begged and dragged him onto the floor. He was dressed as a vampire with a black cape line in red. His cane was topped wit a silver skull with blue diamonds for eyes. He looked very ravishing and the girls there couldn't help themselves from drooling over him. He looked toward the doorway of the house to see five girls come in. Two looking happy and three others sulking. The main one pouting was his Serena. He smirked, it was just like her too be dressed up in a sexy outfit and find some reason to pout.

"Um, excuse me. I'll be back." He said excusing himself from the girl who didn't look too happy to see him leave.

He made his way over to them. Serena glanced up to see Darien making his way over to her. She was slightly nervous to let her see him in her costume.

"Hi there." He said smiling at them. They all waved except for Serena. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted some more. The black cat suit clung to her like skin and her ruby red lips were so seductive. His mind began to wander a little. The girls all went their own way to find their boyfriends at the party.

"What's wrong Rena? You look hot! I never thought I'd see you dressed in anything like this until after we were married." He said murmuring in her ear.

She looked up and blushed deeply.

"Really? I don't look like Luna?"

"Of course not." He said wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

"Excuse Me!" came a voice rudely.

Darien turned around and Serena peered around him to see the girl Darien was dancing with. Mandy.

"Mandy?" She said angrily.

"Not you again," Mandy snarled.

"What do you want?" Serena asked annoyed.

"Well just before you came, I was dancing with him." She said pushing Darien with her finger.

"Well let me tell YOU something. This time, you stay away from my man!" Serena said placing her hands on her hips standing in front of Darien.

Darien looked down at the stiletto books Serena wore to her hips and up. He felt a shiver of anticipation run through him.

"Ooo a cat fight." He joked.

"I understand alright. I'll get you....remember that." Mandy said darkly and stormed off.

"Uh... what did you mean when about this time stay away from my man?" Darien asked curiously catching on.

"Oh, her boyfriend was one of my old neighbors and he was just speaking to me earlier and she took it the wrong way.

"Oh." He said shrugging.

As a new song came on called 'Get What You Want' by Jon B came out and Serena squealed.

"Let's go dance, this is my song!" She exclaimed.

"Okay." Darien said as she pulled him out to the dance floor.

As they danced, Darien hands roamed over her body. Mandy glared evilly over at them. Serena would definitely pay.

"You know, you look good enough to eat." Darien said in a vampire accent.

Serena giggled.

"Don't you dare bite my neck." She warned him.

"I won't" he said kissing her necking.

At the beginning of the hunted trail...

"Is Everyone ready?" Andrew asked.

He stood by Rita, his girlfriend. They were both dressed as devils.

"We sure are." Justin said grabbing Raye's hand.

They were headed to the largest haunted walk in all of Japan.

"You know, I really like that costume thing you got going on." He said eyeing her for like the hundredth time that night.

Raye blushed and smiled shyly at him. Lita rolled her eyes at the innocent way Raye was acting. They all knew she wasn't that sweet or innocent.

"Are you ready for Horror Hill, Foxy." Nathan asked Lita.

"Yep!" She smiled at him excitedly.

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled him to her.

"I'll protect you." He smirked.

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry, I'll protect You." She said sweetly.

Serena grabbed Darien hand and waited for them to get ready to leave.

"I'm not sure I wanna go." She murmured to Darien.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"It'll be fine." He reassured her.

"Alright. Everyone, we will meet at the bottom of the hill on the opposite side. Look for the trees with the Lime green flags. There will be people at the end to show the exit out of the forest. Little did they know, Mandy went ahead during the party and took down all of the flags.

"Everyone should keep your flashlights." Andrew instructed.

"Oh and girls, hold onto your guys." Rita reminded them.

"You won't have to worry about me." Amy said half afraid.

Zack smiled and thanked the heavens. Now her could really be close to Amy without her talking about being proper around others. For now, he just held out his arm to her which she took gratefully.

"We'll pick the first route." Michael volunteered, "My Queen and I will brave it out."

He was dressed as and Egyptian Pharaoh to match Mina. Mina held onto his strong muscular arm.

"Alright. See ya at the end." Andrew waved.

The rest chose one of the six paths.

End of Part 2! More to come! Just a Halloween Treat!!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy. In this story, Rini and Chibi Chibi are Serena's younger sisters. Scouts and Generals Pairing. Justin-Jediete, Zack-Zoicite, Michael- Malachite, Nathan-Nephlite.

The path they chose was dark and full of shadows. The wind was extremely crisp and biting. Amy pulled her lab coat around her tighter and looked behind her. Nothing was there or no one. She grabbed Zack's arm as they treaded carefully.

"I hate to admit it but I'm scared. It's too quiet." She murmured to him.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here." He whispered back to her squeezing the hand that rested on his arm.

They heard a twig break behind them and they turned around quickly. An evil laughter rang through filling their ears, sending a chill down their backs. Zack felt like something was looming, he turned.

"Watch out!" exclaimed pushing Ami and himself to the ground. As they hit the ground an ice pick flew right past them landing into the bark of a tree. Getting up and brushing Ami off, Zack was in a daze and completely shocked. He pulled her up and went up the the pick and touched the tip of it. It pricked his finger with just a touch. He pulled his hand back quickly and sucked the blood from his finger tip.

"Oh my God, Zack. This isn't fake. This is real. They're trying kill us. This is no joke." Amy whimpered with real fear in her eyes.

They loved a challenge and they both weren't usually afraid of horror trials. Nathan and Lita ran through the wood quickly hoping they'd be the first at the finish line but, Nathan suddenly stopped.

"Wait, I feel like someone's following us. I feel it in the wind." Nathan said.

Lita stopped and frowned. She hated when he had things come to him from his sixth sense that dealt with the wind, stars, and things with nature because most of the time it was true and it crept her out.

"Okay, should we run faster?" She asked grabbing his arm

"I'm not sure...maybe we should just act casual. I think we probably spooked someone or maybe they think we know they're on to us." He said quietly looking around.

He put a protective arm around her and they continued their way through the trees. Lita stumbled slightly but he caught her. After he gripped her to make sure she was steady, he suddenly collasped in pain yelling.

"Nate!" Lita screamed

He grabbed his shoulder and pulled an arrow out of it. Wincing Lita looked away. She sat beside him looking around. She wanted to murder whomever threatened them but for now she only had to tend to Nathan. She tore part of her dress and wrapped it around his arm.

"Thanks." He said gratefully

"You're welcome. Now we need to get out of this nightmare fast." She whispered.

"I agree." He added standing up and helping her off the ground with his good arm.

End of Part 3! More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy. In this story, Rini and Chibi Chibi are Serena's younger sisters. Scouts and Generals Pairing. Justin-Jediete, Zack-Zoicite, Michael- Malachite, Nathan-Nephlite.

Justin and Raye went through the route so far at ease and no problems. Justin was so bored. He kept turning his flash light on and off.

"This isn't scary. I want to be scared. And stop messing with that dumb flash light." Raye whined stomping through leaves.

"Well maybe we got the chicken route." Justin suggested stuffing the flashlight in his pocket

Not to far away from them a chain saw started up and they stopped. The noise seemed to be getting louder as if it was close. It was so dark they couldn't tell if it was coming or going.

"Stopped. Don't move." Justin whispered to her.

He then suddenly pulled her back and into his arms. Raye rolled his eyes.

"If this is your excuse of trying to get extra close to me this isn't they way." She whined.

About ten steps ahead fell down. Then the next tree and the next,.

"Run!" He yelled

They turned down the path and ran as fast as they could. Raye tripped slightly over a root and some how it was a trap. They fell into a deep black hole.

"Raye are you alright?" Justin whispered quickly feeling for his flashlight.

He turned it on and searched the darkness for her.

"I'm fine and please stop flashing me with that light." She whispered, "I'm fine too."

She grabbed onto him. He looked up to see the depth of the hole to see no way to the top.

"It seems like we'll be trapped here until someone finds us." he said shutting the flashlight off.

Justin sat down and pulled Raye into his lap. She felt so safe even though she'd never admit to him she was terrified at the moment. The only light they had was the little that came from the moon light. Raye looked up into Justin's face wishing she could see into his eyes but it was so dark so she closed her eyes and snuggled into him shirt. They sat quietly for a moment before Justin cleared his throat . Raye looked up at him and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Um...Raye before we die... can I see what you have on under that robe?" He asked.

"What!?" She exclaimed hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey, it's just a wish before I die!" He said rubbing his head.

"Well I don't plan on dying out here. Com on. If we live then you can see but until then get your mind out of the gutter! Come on. There has to be a way out of this."

"Man, my feet hurt!" Mina whined to Michael.

"Baby the route is close to a end. Can't you make it?" He asked kind of annoyed.

Moments like these made him wonder why he loved her so much and he smirked.

"No, I can't. These shoes are simply meant to be seen not for tracking through the forest!" She whimpered.

Michale rolled his eyes.

"Babe, we're not in the forest. Fine climb on my back." He said giving up chuckling softly crouching on the ground.

"Yay!" She said hiking her dress up mid thigh preparing to climb on him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. A slimy hand grabbed her ankle- tightening.

"Eeew! Babe, why does your hand feel gross did you touch something."

"I'm not touching you."

She looked down to see someone else's hand. She panicked and started screaming at the top of her lungs. The hand swiftly yanked her pulling her away from Michael who was still connected to Mina. Only thing is, she was strangling him. They had pulled them down the path and Michael snatched Mina's arms off of him. He coughed and stood up and ran after them to save her....

End of Part 3! More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I own the story not the characters. Enjoy. In this story, Rini and Chibi Chibi are Serena's younger sisters. Scouts and Generals Pairing. Justin-Jediete, Zack-Zoicite, Michael- Malachite, Nathan-Nephlite.

"Andrew, did you hear that scream?" Rita asked quickly.

"Yeah." He said stopping.

"Let's go." She said yanking on his arm, "I wanna go home"

"Alright honey. I'll call Darien and tell him that we're leaving." He said giving in. Turning around they went down the path back to the beginning with no problem. He tried calling Darien's phone but it went straight to voice mail. So he texted him letting him know what was going on. When they reached Andrew's car it was keyed and egged. His beautiful red Bimmer was destroyed.

"My car!!!!!!!" He screamed dropping to his knees.

Serena constantly shimmied in her suit and she walked beside Darien. He groaned slightly at watching her.

"You are turning me on, it that what you're trying to do? Seduce me in the wood." Darien asked suddenly grabbing her kissing her passionately.

His hands ran down the sides of her body and gripped her butt.

Taken by surprise Serena kissed him back ruffling his hair momentarily forgetting the discomfort of her suit but then she broke the kiss causing him to growl from frustation.

"I can't take it anymore. This suit is itching!" She yelped pulling out of his embrace only trying to reach her back.

"When we get home the suit is coming off even if I have to rip it off for you."

Darien sighed and rolled his eyes. She would completely spoil the mood and he walked off a little bit a way from her but not so far. She stopped spinning around trying to see her back.

"I wish you could scratch my back." She sighed.

And as if on cue, a claw ran down her back tearing the leather, piercing her skin. She screeched loudly and fell forward. Darien turned at the sound of her voice to see her crawling to him. He rushed to her picking her up.

"Who did this?" He yelled out.

They turned around to see some werewolf creature coming out from a behind a tree. Serena blackout from the fear of the creature and Darien gripped her tighter.

"I'm gonna get us out of here." he whispered to her and took off .

"Seems as though the flag is gone, but this is the place we are suppose to meet." Zack said examining the trees to see a piece of flag stuck on the bark.

"Do you think we should start looking for the others?"

"Yeah, maybe someone is in trouble. Remember when we heard that scream." Amy said reminding him.

"All right. Let's go." He said taking her hand walking down a path (Lita's and Nathan's).

For a while they walked without saying a word. Suddenly they saw two figures coming towards them.

"Hello? Who's there?" Zack called with authority.

"Zack! Is that you?" Nathan spoke up.

"Yes!" he yelled back.

Ami rushed up to hug Lita and before Zack could join them, someone hit Zack in the back of the head the a heavy branch.

"Zack!" Nathan called.

Amy turned around to see him hit the ground. She rushed to him and started crying. She pulled him into her arms.

"Oh my God!" Lita said rushing to them.

"I'll carry him" Nathan said coming to them.

"No baby, I will. You're hurt." Lita interjected.

Lita picked him up with ease and that made Nathan gulp. He sometimes wondered how she became so strong but she said it ran in her family. She must have been an Amazon in another life. He simply helped Ami up and hugged her as she cried. Amy hated Halloween but this just made it worse. Some freaks were out there hurting everybody and she just wish this was all over. She didn't want anyone else hurt. They made it to the end of the path again and Lita propped Zack against a tree and Ami sat down next to him.

"Will you guys try to find the others while I stay here with-" Ami was interrupted by more screams.

Darien and Serena running to meet them.

"Slow down!" Lita called to them. As they met up with the group, Serena was wide awake gripping Darien neck for dear life. Darien panted and he put her down but stood behind her protectively.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"We were attacked." Darien said panting.

"Not you but I was" Serena screeched at him ripping a piece of the leather that was tickling her bare back.

"Stop tearing at the costume. You already have the biggest rip from that claw mark." Darien scolded.

Even though it look like it hurt, it was kinda sexy since it went to her butt. Maybe his mind was a little twisted but it was Halloween. He gently ran a finger down her back

"See..."

"Ouch!" She bit at him.

He took his cape off and covered her.

"See."

"Thanks." She said.

"Well we need to get the others and get out of here. " Nathan said.

"I agree. Lita stay here with them and Nathan and I will go find them."

"Nathan is injured. I should go." Lita protested.

"Babe please stay here." Nathan begged.

"Fine" She sighed giving in.

They didn't have time to argue over anything when their friend could possibly be injured badly.

The guys took off and Lita stood watch......

More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Got a new computer so the updates will begin.

"We have to get through this." Raye said.

They had found a tunnel that would soon lead to a surface area. As they were trudging through the darkness they heard a growl from somewhere behind them.

"What was that?" Raye asked grabbing hold of Justin

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should get out of here quickly." He said bravely.

There was no way he was going to truly chicken out in front of her now. He hugged her tightly.

Before for the could continue, Justin yelled out in pain. Something was biting his ankle. Raye screamed as she saw a wolf biting her precious Justin. She searched frantically in the dark for something to beat the beast. She felt some thing metal and she picked it up and started to beat the animal.

When the animal let go and fell to the ground, Justin gathered all the strength he had and stood with Raye's help. The began to run or hobble the best that they could. As soon as they got closer to light they noticed some stairs. They quickly climbed them and from behind them they could hear the wolf howl.

"Almost there." She breathed

The closer they got they noticed two figures.

"Ahhhh! We're gonna die" Raye said collapsing to the ground, Justin right along with her.

"Justin? Raye?" Darien said flashing the flashlight on them

"Darien! Help us! We are so glad to see you guys. Justin is hurt. I was bitten by a wolf and it's still behind us." Darien quickly helped his best friend up and they all started back towards the others.

"You know I believe someone set this up." Darien said looking at everyone

"Probably so. But who? I mean this was too detailed to be a regular haunted trail. Plus why isn't anyone else here but us?" Ami asked logically.

They heard a girlish giggle and Mandy appeared.

"I did" She snarled.

"Why?" Darien asked coming up to her.

"You and that girl friend of yours made me too angry." She said looking at nails, "My uncle owns this land and he does this hill every year. Well when your girlfriend pissed me off she was going to be the only target tonight. BUT when you rejected me I thought why not make them all pay."

Lita was so angry, that she charged Mandy and punched her. Mandy fell to the ground knocked out.

"Excuse me, Sere can I have that whip please?" Lita asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure." She said handing it to Lita.

Lita grabbed the whip and Mandy's ankle.

"I'll be back."

Lita headed down and trail dragging Mandy after her. She quickly tied her to the tree and hurried back to her friends .

"That was great!" Nathan said laughing.

"Thanks!" She said proudly.

"Well I hate to ruin the moment…but my back is stinging and I need food!" Serena whined.

"Carry me" She held her arms out to Darien dramatically.

Darien sighed and walked over and picked her up.

"Are you satisfied or do you need a bottle?" Darien asked amused.

"I'm fine" She said sharply.

"Well some one need to call the police for the psycho people who set this crazy killing place." Ami said.

"Right. Andy call you're the police." Rita said hugging him.

Andrew quickly called and explained the situation.

Serena relaxed into the cool leather of Darien's car as they drove.

"OH NO!" She screeched.

"What is it?" he asked bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"Mina and Michael." was all she could say.

Darien quickly turned the car around an headed back to horror hill.

"Mimi, it'll be okay. Maybe the others aren't here." Michael said to Mina stroking her hair.

They felt like they'd been wandering through the forest forever. They thought they heard sirens earlier but they were so far away they couldn't tell.

"Hopefully they will hurry." She said weakly.

She had been bruised pretty bad and she was aching all over. At that time Serena and Darien were running in their direction hoping they were on the right track. It was so dark but all they could think about was their friends.

"You guys!" Darien called.

Michael sat up to the sound of his friend's voice.

"Over here!" He called back.

Michael looked back down in his arms at Mina and smoothed her hair.

"Finally. They are coming." He murmured to her.

Darien and Serena were trying to catch their breaths as they reached them.

"Where were you guys?" Mina asked weakly.

"We've been searching frantically" Serena lied partially.

"Oh…okay." Mina said close to a whisper.

"Let's go." Darien said helping Michael and Mina off the ground.

At Raye's House…

Everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet tending to their mates. Michael was taking Mina a sponge bath. Maybe being dragged by a psycho wasn't so bad if she got this kind of treatment. Michael was sweet but he never showed this kind of tenderness to her. She rarely saw this side of him.

"Thanks honey for doing this." She said quietly resting against the side of the tub.

"Anything for you. Do you want me to get something to eat?" He asked rinsing her off.

"No, I'm fine for now. Maybe some tea later?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Amy was holding ice to Zack's head.

"That's so cold", Zach whined.

Amy laughed at him.

"Well, it is necessary. I will bandage it up in a moment." She informed in a professional voice which caused him to laugh more.

"Yes doctor." He joked.

Lita washed and bandaged Nathan's arm. He grumbled about being okay and she could stop fussing over him.

"Hey, Mister, no kisses unless you take this like a man." Lita scowled.

Nathan glumly agreed but smiled thinking of his kisses to come.

Raye tended to Justin's bite while scowling him.

"You should have known something creeping up on you. Don't let anything attack you again. I can't handle it if something happens to you." She fussed.

Justin smirked as he listened to her carry on.

"Hun, I'm alright." He reminded turning her face to him.

She was caught off guard as he captured her lips sweetly with his. After a few moments, she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Um, I forgot I left some brownies in the oven. I'll be right back."

Darien was finishing up massaging Serena with a sweet kiss on the back of her neck. They were in the living room by the fire place.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked sitting back.

Serena nodded happily and sat up stretching.

She held her towel around her tightly and relaxed back into his arms.

"Well if you're feeling better, why don't you go change?" He asked her huskily.

It wasn't safe for her to be all over him with barely nothing on and their friends only seconds away.

"Maybe in a few minutes." She said huskily turning around putting her arms around his neck.

Darien hungrily kissed her without a second thought. She maneuvered herself into straddling him without breaking the kiss. They were both fighting for dominance for minutes when Raye walked in and cleared her throat. She was headed to the brownies.

"Excuse me you two, but uh get a room. That's why there is more than enough space here." She said rolling her eyes.

Darien chuckled and sat back against the sofa. He reluctantly let his hand drop from her.

"Man Raye! It's always you who have to ruin things." Serena pouted.

Sighing, Raye rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know? Do I smell brownies?! I want one." Serena said sheepishly.

Serena jumped up and ran over to Raye.

"Go change first!" Raye frowned playfully before heading into the kitchen.

Darien sighed frustrated, it was moments like this that really got to him, but oh well.

By the time Serena came down stairs everyone was in pajamas and in the living room with plates of brownies and milk. She quickly returned to Darien's side and grabbed a brownie.

"You know, next year we should all stay at home." Lita said biting a brownie.

"I agree." Amy piped up.

Everyone agreed and began to talk about what happened to them that night…and that's how they all spent the rest of their Halloween Night- together. They wanted a fun treat but got a real trick.

END


End file.
